A battery module for electric cars and hybrid vehicles is configured with an array of a plurality of electric cells having positive and negative electrode terminals. The electrode terminals of the plurality of electric cells are connected by bus bars, and thus the plurality of electric cells are connected in series or parallel.
Here, to simplify the bus bar attachment work, it has been proposed to attach a wiring module, in which bus bars are integrally held by holding members made of insulating resin, to a plurality of electric cells (an electric cell set) all at once. For example, Patent Document 1 (JP2012-199007A) discloses a wiring module having a configuration in which a plurality of bus bar insulating members made of resin are coupled to each other via bus bars. According to the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, two bus bar insulating members that are coupled to each other via a bus bar are configured to be movable relative to the bus bar, and thus manufacturing tolerances and assembly tolerances that are provided between the electrode terminals of the plurality of electric cells can be accommodated.